


I want to protect the wolf, pet the wolf, and tell my friends and neighbors about it

by Alerion15



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, also useless lesbian maki is my true aesthetic, but I think there's like one curse, so ya know, uh it's not really T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerion15/pseuds/Alerion15
Summary: tfw maki just wanted to stay in and sleep but nico drags her out to a halloween party (for suspicious reasons) and maki ends up not really minding by the end of the night





	

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it past the meme title and troll summary then too bad, the contents of this story don't really get any better than that :D (I kid, I kid.... maybe) also I just realized I haven't capitalized any of my titles in a long while, but like who needs proper grammar? lul.
> 
> also I don’t care what the date says it’s always Halloween in my heart

 

* * *

 

“Remind me why I have to go with you to this party?” Maki asks while pulling the red hood of her costume over her head.

“Because all you were going to do was sit home by yourself and be _boring_ the whole night, and I can’t have people thinking anyone one I associate with is a loser,” Nico explains while adjusting her wings, “Even though you kinda are.”

Maki’s eyebrow twitches in irritation, she attempts to punch the shorter girl on the shoulder but Nico just twirls away and gives her a sickeningly cute smile accompanied with her Nico-Nii hand sign.  Huffing with exasperation Maki crosses her arms over her chest and begins to twirl a pigtail to distract herself.

“So why aren’t you dragging Eli along too?”

“Because, unlike you, Eli has a social life and a hot date tonight.”

“Whatever, I guess going out wouldn’t be the worst thing ever.  But why did I have to be red riding hood?”

“Well duh, red hair, red hood, it’s obvious.” Nico replied while fixing her buns in the mirror.  Maki threw the shorter girl a suspicious look not buying her explanation.  Nico was way too adamant about her costume for it to be that simple.

“Right… and I guess you being a fairy makes sense since you’re tiny like one right?”

Nico narrows her eyes and points a warning finger at the red head, “You’re lucky that this outfit took a long time to put on and I look extra cute right now otherwise I’d kick your ass for that Nishikino.”

Maki ignores her, already immune to Nico’s “threats”.  She was like an angry puppy, all bark no bite.

“Are you done yet? I thought you said the party started at eight?” Maki picks up the wicker basket that Nico brought over and draped it on her forearm.  Surprisingly there were actually a variety of snacks in there from sweets to chips some drinks and there were even rice balls. And once again when asked why Nico had just given her an unconvincing reason and warned her to not remove anything.

Nico applied a light coat of translucent sparkly lip gloss while leaning in closely to compact mirror, “It’s called being fashionably late.  I shouldn’t be surprised that a stick in the mud like you would be the type to show up to a party on time.  The fabulous super idol Nico-Nii still has much to teach you.”  Closing her mirror with a flourish Nico throws out a wink.

“Lesson one, you can’t rush perfection.”

Not for the first time Maki wonders why she even hangs out with, which she sometimes truly believes, a tiny spawn of satan sent to work on her last nerve.

“Stop scowling so much you’ll get wrinkles.  And I have to admit you’re really killing it in that outfit.   You’re definitely going to turn some heads tonight. I mean not as many as me, but still.” Nico caps the gloss and smacks her lips together.

“Ok done.  Let’s go.”

“Finally” Maki mumbles under her breath as she makes her way to the door.

 

* * *

 

When they arrive at the apartment where the party was being held they’re greeted by a door that was covered in an orange door cover that was decorated with little pumpkins with varying expressions and a big black cat in the center.  Upon closer inspection Maki noticed that all the pumpkins had little cat ears on them which were admittedly kind of cute.  The familiar tune of Monster Mash was heard from out in the hall.

Maki waited for Nico to knock but instead the shorter girl just opened the door and strode in like she owned the place.  Maki followed reluctantly making sure to close the door behind them.  Just as the redhead was about to open her mouth to complain about something she was cut off by a loud call.

“Nico-chan!” A flash of green and orange suddenly flies across the room and crashes into the Nico almost bringing the older girl to the ground.  Maki just looks on in bemusement as Nico is hugged tightly by an unfamiliar orange haired girl who was strangely dressed in a similar costume as Nico.

“Gah Rin, what did tell you about the clinging?”  Nico complains but doesn’t make the effort to push the younger girl off.

“Aw Nico-chan don’t be like that, nya” the orange girl pouts while rubbing her cheek against the now annoyed looking Nico who just scoffs.

“Whatever.”  The shorter girl sighs while leaving the Rin latched to her side.

Maki considers just turning around and walking out of the party already tired of interacting with others.  Unfortunately the strange energetic girl turned her bright gaze onto Maki pinning the redhead to the spot.

“Maki-chan!” Rin transferred herself from Nico over to Maki and smiled brightly.

The redhead peers at the shorter girl with a bored expression, “What’s with that familiar greeting?”

“Well Nico-chan told me a lot about you so it feels like we already know each other.  Also Rin was really excited to meet you.”

“Thanks.” Maki says blandly, “But uh, would you mind letting me go.”

Rin gives her a suspicious catlike grin before complying and latching herself back on Nico.

“I like your costume nya!”

Maki looks of to the side and twirls a pigtail, “Yeah, I really didn’t have much of a choice in it.”

“Well it really suits you, you look really cute.”

“Hmph” Maki grunts, “What about you two, are you supposed to match or…”

“Of course, we’re the fairyest of them all right Nico-chan?”

“Rin what did I say about the puns.”

“Sorry.”  The ginger sticks her tongue out not looking sorry at all.

“So why are you two wearing matching costumes?”

“Because couples costumes are the theme of the party.  And if I’m being honest here Rin and I are definitely the clear winners here.” Nico boasts looking pleased with herself.

“But there’s no contest nya.”

“There never is once the great Nico-Nii enters the room.”

Maki just rolls her eyes and starts to walk away spotting a corner that seemed nice and as secluded as it could get for a party.

“Oi, where are you going?” Nico called out.

“To mingle.” Maki lied without even turning back towards the shorter girl.  Although she was a little surprised that Nico didn’t call her out on her blatant lie Maki didn’t look a gift horse in the mouth.  Settling herself against the wall the disgruntled girl places her basket on the ground and crosses her arms across her chest and watches the party.  Looking over to where she had left Nico and her friend Maki can’t help but frown when she finds the spot deserted.  Even though she was the one who walked away she couldn’t believe Nico would actually abandon her to hang out with that Rin girl.

_Some best friend she is.  Invites me to a party just to ditch me._

Out the corner of her eye Maki sees someone stand against the wall.  Not thinking much of it Maki continues her brooding which goes well.  At least for a couple of minutes until she sees a flash of orange and green suddenly rushing towards her again.  Maki groans and prepares to move herself out of the way of the hug that was no doubt about to head her way.

“Kayo-chin~”

Or not.

Rin instead jumps on Maki’s mysterious wall partner who giggles in response.  The redhead feels her ears prick up at the cute sound.

“I’m sorry for leaving you; Nico-chan needed Rin for something.”

“I-it’s okay Rin-chan I understand.”

So she wasn’t the only one ditched by those two?  Maki feels a sense of comradery with this girl.  Suddenly she feels a little curious as to who she was so as casually as she could she adjusted her stance so she could see the pair out of the corner of her eye.  Unfortunately Rin was standing between Maki and the other girl so she couldn’t really see her.

“But Rin feels bad for leaving you all by yourself.” And then as if sensing Maki’s eyes on them Rin turns toward the redhead who does her best to not look like she was just caught staring.  But by the knowing smile Rin throws her way she knows it’s useless.

“Oh Maki-chan, didn’t see you there.” Rin gives her a cat like grin and Maki instantly knows she’s lying. “Hey Rin just had a great idea!  Since Nico-chan and I still have stuff to do why don’t you two hang out?”

Maki frowns fully prepared to shut down Rin’s idea until the orange haired girl moves to the side and Maki catches sight of probably the cutest girl she’s ever seen that was dressed up in the most adorable wolf costume ever and the redheads words disappear like smoke.

“Kayo-chin meet Maki-chan, one of Nico-chan’s roommates.  Maki-chan meet Kayo-chin, Rin’s bestest friend in the world.”

The brunette shyly greets the blushing redhead who turns her head to the side and lets out a gruff ‘hi’.  Rin rolls her eyes at the two wondering if she should leave them alone after all.  But Nico-chan said this plan was full proof and Rin believed her.

“Ah Nico-chan is calling me over, I’ll be back later.  Have fun you two!” And as quickly as she arrived Rin disappeared leaving behind two awkward girls.

“So uh,” Maki wracked her mind for something to say, “Kayo-chin was it.  That a pretty weird name.” Maki mentally smacked herself. _Yeah that’s great Maki; insult her name, that’ll definitely make her like you._

A laugh brings Maki out of herself deprecation as she watches the other girl cover her mouth and laugh cutely.

“A-actually my name is Hanayo, Hanayo Koizumi.  That’s was just Rin-chan’s nickname for me.”

“Oh.  Well I like Hanayo more. It’s a pretty name so it suits you.” Both girls blush and avert their gazes.

“Maki Nishikino.” The redhead suddenly blurts out while thrusting her hand forward.

Hanayo look at the hand warily before reaching out and shaking it.  “Nice to meet you Nishikino-san-“

“Maki”

“Eh?”

“I-I mean your friend is already calling me Maki so ya know.” Maki shrugs and tries to seem nonchalant.

“O-okay… Maki-chan?”  Maki just nods, “Then you can just call me Hanayo.”

“Right.”  Remembering that she still was holding the shorter girls’ hand Maki drops it and returns to twirling her hair. “I like your costume.”

“Thank you. B-but yours is really pretty too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it really suits you.”

Maki lets a small smile curve up on her face, “Thanks.”

They lapse into silence for a beat before a thought suddenly hit Maki.

“Hey um, don’t you have anyone else to hang out with?”

 “N-not really.”

“Hmm.”

An awkward silence envelops them.  Maki scuffs her shoes against the floor her face settling into a familiar frown as she tries to think of something else to say.  Nico and Eli always warned her that her lack of social skills would bite her in the butt someday.  And now it’s happening.  And in front of a cute girl no less.

_Gah come on Nishikino you can do this. Just say something!_

The more Maki tried to think of something to say the deeper her frown became.  She noticed that Hanayo had started to fidget in place while occasionally glancing at the frustrated redhead out of the corner of her eye.

After the fifth time their eyes locked and Hanayo squeaked while slightly jumping in place.

“S-sorry!  I um, am I bothering you?  I didn’t mean to.  I’m not very good with meeting new people so I‘m sorry if I’m being a burden.”

“Ueeh?” Maki was shocked at the sudden turn of events. 

“Um, I can uh go find Rin-chan if you want?” Hanayo suddenly seems to curl in on herself as she casts her gaze to the floor.

Maki’s frown instantly disappeared as panic began to rise as she tried to figure out what just happened.  Thinking over her last sentence Maki sees how her words could have come across the wrong way.

“N-No wait.  I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Huh?” Hanayo sniffled

 _Crap is she crying?_ Maki reached her hand wanting to comfort the other girl but instead she just ran a frustrated hand through her hair effectively knocking her hood off.

“W-when I asked if you had someone else to hang out with I just assumed, because Nico-chan told me that the theme was matching outfits so I just thought…” Maki trailed off.

Hanayo looks up and Maki feels like her heart had suddenly seized in her chest.  The shorter girls’ eyes were shimmering with tears and her lower lip trembled.  Getting ten times more flustered Maki rushes the rest of her words out.

“I just thought you had someone that you matched with!” Maki places a hand on Hanayo’s shoulder and breathes out letting her shoulders sag.  “I’m sorry.  I’m just really bad at talking with others, please don’t cry.  I don’t think my heart could take it.”

Hanayo sniffles once more and a cute little pout appears on her lips and Maki has to remember to keep her grip on the other girls shoulder loose.

“I’m sorry.  I guess I went and got all worked up over a misunderstanding.”

“No this was totally my fault.  I should have been more specific.  So please smile again I liked that better than you being upset.”

Hanayo’s lip curved upward and nods.

_Gah she’s so cute how is this even legal?_

“I don’t have anyone I match with.”

“Huh?”

“M-my costume I mean.  I thought that Rin-chan and I would since she picked out the outfit for me.  But then she remembered that she already promised Yazawa-san.”

And in that moment Maki realized what those two were up to.

_I can’t believe- scratch that, actually I can believe that little gremlin would try to set me up with some one, **again**._

As much as Maki wanted to be angry all the irritation she felt melted away the moment she looked at the girl in front of her.

“Hmph.  Well I guess you and I are in the same boat.  Actually I didn’t even want to come in the first place.”

“Really? Me too!  I wanted to catch up on all the new PV’s I missed, plus there’s an event going on that I really wanted to participate in.  But Rin-chan said I had to come since I didn’t go to the last two parties she invited me to.”

“An event? What kind of event?”

Hanayo became a little bashful and wrung her hands, “It’s uh for this game I play on my phone.”

Maki hums while leaning against the wall casually. “Sounds interesting.  Honestly I was just going to catch up on some sleep.”  Suddenly remembering the basket filled with goods by her feet Maki bends down and pulls out two juice boxes with a barely held back eye roll.  She offers one to Hanayo who accepts it with a soft thanks.

“So you really have a basket full of goodies for grandma.” Hanayo giggles.  Maki pouts while stabbing at her juice box.  Another silence falls over them as they sip at their drinks.

Just as Maki was about to blurt something out the music suddenly cut out and a familiar voice rang out through the apartment.

“Alright losers time for some seven minutes in heaven.  If you’re playing circle up in the living room.”

No way, there was no way Maki was gonna be dragged into this.  Just as she was about grab Hanayo and escape from the embarrassment their friends were no doubt about to force on them a hand on her shoulder freezes her in place.  Turning around slowly she comes face to face with mischievous red eyes and too sweet smile.

“Come along Maki, you wouldn’t want to keep everyone waiting.”

“No way Nico, I’m playing a dumb prepubescent party game.”

Nico just gives her a scary smile and somewhere in the background she hears Hanayo let out a surprised “R-R-chin, what are you-”

Maki suddenly felt less sure about her protest as Nico continued to advance on her with a scary look on her face.

“Don’t worry Maki, we’re just gonna have some harmless fun, nothing to worry about.”

With every step forward Nico made Maki responded a backwards one until her back was pressed against the wall.  Now sweating a little Maki opened her mouth, to protest or scream she wasn’t sure, but it was already too late.

 

* * *

 

Hitting her head against the door Maki groaned for what felt like the hundredth time since she walked, well actually shoved, in here.

After Nico and Rin had forced her and Hanayo into the game they both had watch with baited breath as people would pick a name out of a hat and then disappear into the closet.  After the eighth round of this Maki fell into a false sense of security so when Nico shoved a hat in her face, which looked conspicuously different from the one that was being used, she jolted in shocked and narrowed her eyes at the smirking fairy.  Too suspicious to even be nervous Maki reached into the hat, staring directly into Nico’s red eyes with a defiant look, and pulled out a slip of paper.

Even though she was expecting it Maki still blushed when she read Hanayo’s name.

And now here they were in the dark but surprisingly spacious closet alone.  Together.  For seven whole minutes.  Glancing out the corner of her eye Maki watches as Hanayo runs a hand over the ears on top of her head playing with them nervously.  Maki lets out a quiet whimper at the cute sight.

_Seriously, she’s supposed to be the big bad wolf?_

Maki is suddenly hit with the urge to pet the other girls head suspecting her hair to be as fluffy as those ears looked.  Shifting her gaze downward Maki’s gaze lingers on the brunettes lips immediately shutting down any idea of trying to kiss the shorter girl.

_Even though that’s the whole point of this stupid game._

Letting her eyes continue downward Maki’s eyes zero in on Hanayo’s hands.

 _Maybe I can try to hold her hand… J-just to calm her nerves is all!_  She justifies o herself.

Shuffling over toward Hanayo until they were shoulder to shoulder the redhead considers how to go about this.  Should she ask first?  Or maybe be a little spontaneous?  Maki’s usual frustrated scowl falls on her face, _No way this impossible, there’s no way I can do this.  Dammit Nico-chan I don’t know what you expected me to do in here._

“Maki-chan?”  Hanayo’s soft voice jolts Maki out of her thoughts.  Feeling caught for some reason Maki turns her head to the side and starts rambling.

"T-this is dumb.  We're in college now who even still plays seven minutes in heaven? I mean really. A-and who even decided that you had to be in a stuffy closet in the d-dark.  It just doesn't make sense.  I swear when I get out of here I'm gonna kick Nico's-"

Maki's words died on her tongue and her mouth became suddenly dry when she felt a soft hand suddenly wrap around hers.

Was this real life.  Or did Maki suddenly pass out from all her hyperventilating and now she was in heaven.  The redhead suddenly became very aware of how sweaty her hand had become and how they were trembling slightly from nerves.

"Um!" Hanayo suddenly squeaks, "I-it's okay Maki-chan.  I'm nervous too, but uh, if it's with you I don't mind being in here."

“R-Really?”

“Yeah”

An embarrassed silence passes.

“Y-Ya know I have a feeling we’ll probably be in here a while.  I have some snacks you want some?”

“Sure!”

 

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later Maki learns about Hanayo’s love affair with rice (and suddenly the overabundance of rice balls in her basket made sense), she also learned that Hanayo was very passionate about idols.  It was like the shorter girls’ personality did a whole 180 when she talked about them.  In turn Maki told Hanayo about how tiring medical school was, her crazy roommates, and her love for the piano that she admittedly didn’t get to play as much as of late.

“Wow I’d love to hear you play sometime.”

“Okay.  I’m sure it’ll be more fun than being forced to come to a party and then locked in a closet for most of it.”

Hanayo giggles while discreetly moving closer to Maki so they were sitting right next to each other.

“Maybe, b-but I don’t really mind this because at least I got you meet you.” Hanayo looked up at Maki through thick eyelashes with a content smile on her lips.

Maki’s mouth becomes dry as she stutters out, “Same”

They stare at each other with dumb smiles on their faces.  As the silence stretches on Maki starts to slowly lean forward bringing her and Hanayo’s faces closer together.  Before doubt could start to could her mind she feels Hanayo’s hand settle on top on her own and her face starts to meet Maki halfway.

With their lips only centimeters apart Maki licked her lips and whispered, “Is this okay?” with her gaze flickering back and forth from Hanayo’s eyes to her lips.  Hanayo nods slightly and if Maki wasn’t so close to her face she would have missed it.

Taking in a shuddering breath Maki steels herself to close the scant distance between their lips.

Just as Maki tilted her head the dark space of the closet suddenly filled with light.

Jumping apart Maki and Hanayo flush up to the tips of their ears.

“Alright times up nerds.”

Squinting her eyes trying to adjust to the light Maki makes out Nico who was standing there with a confident grin on her face and right behind her was Rin who was peering over the dark haired girls shoulder with curious and excited eyes.

Feeling anger suddenly pulse through her veins Maki shoots up and storms over to Nico pointing a finger in her face.

“That was way longer than seven minutes you idiot!”

“Hmm was it? My bad we got distracted by another game we started sorry.”

Maki scoffs and shoulders past the girl not wanting to even argue with her.  Halfway through her storm off Maki is stopped by a hand wrapping around her own.

“Maki-chan.” Freezing mid-step Maki turns to look at the shorter girl, “Don’t be too upset with Rin-chan and Yazawa-san, they mean well.”

“Aren’t you even a little bit upset they did that to us?”

“Well maybe a little,” Hanayo pouts as her eyebrows get pulled down. _How can she still be that cute even when she’s angry?_ “B-But mostly I’m happy.  I’m really glad we got to meet and enjoyed getting to know you. And uh…” Hanayo shifts nervously suddenly breaks eye contact and shuffles nervously.  Before Maki could even say anything else Hanayo ha already nodded to herself obviously deciding on something and stretched up on her tip toes pressing a kiss on Maki’s now flaming cheek.

“Mostly I’m upset they interrupted before we got to…” Hanayo trails off too embarrassed to continue.

Feeling like her heart might fly out of her chest at the moment Maki couldn’t stop the words that just bubbled up past her lips, “Do you wanna go on a date with me?”

“Uh! Yes, if you really want to that is, I’d like that.”

They were both blushing messes but the smiles on their faces bright and genuine.

 

* * *

 

Later that night as Maki was lying down on her bed, costume discarded, but dumb smile still plastered on her face, she happily sent Hanayo a goodnight text.

“Ya know I’m still waiting for my thank you.”

Sitting up Maki sees Nico leaning against the doorframe with a satisfied expression on her face.  Maki narrowed her eyes at the shorter girl.

“Your thanks is the fact I’m not kicking your ass right now.”

“Wow is that the way you should talk to someone who just set you up with probably the perfect girl for you?”

“Whatever”

Nico rolled her eyes at the redhead not really expecting anything else.  Turning around to head to her room she’s stopped when Maki calls out her name.

“Thanks.  I really appreciate what you did.”

“I bet that’ll tech you to second guess the great Nico-Nii ever again.”

Maki tosses a pillow straight into Nico’s smug face.

“You just had to ruin it”

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> and we’re done. Here’s another makipana to hopefully make you smile, I know I did :) I highkey wanted the pajama set to be a makipana UR pair, but I guess it wasn’t meant to be. But hey K-lab if you wanna do a part 2 to the fairytale set I’m telling you Makipana red riding hood and big bad wolfs URs are the way to go (or well maybe they’d have to be SSRs since Hanayo was the UR for the original fairytale set). Either way make it happen K-lab.


End file.
